ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Octoberbest
Octoberbest is seventeenth episode of The All New Carl 10 Hour. Plot Episode starts with Carl transforming into Cannonbolt while chasing Zs'Skayr through an factory. "Hold up, freak! Gosh, it's so hard to roll up while Cannonbolt." Cannonbolt finally rolls up and knocks Zs'Skayr down. "I'm in my sunshielded skin, isn't that enough punishment?" Zs'Skayr grabs Cannonbolt's Xtratrix. Cannonbolt transforms into Carl. "Look dude, just what do you plan to do with these...chemicals?" Carl points at the chemicals Zs'Skayr dropped. "This." Zs'Skayr takes a sip from one of the chemical bottles and suddenly breaks out of the chains and his skin shreds off. "Oh. Let's get this done with already, it's 5 AM!" Carl yawns. Zs'Skayr comes closer to Carl and reveals his tentacles. "Oh, muffins." Carl runs away. "Seriously? I thought heroes weren't chickens." Zs'Skayr frowns while looking at Carl shaking behind a box. "CHICKEN?! I'll give you some kickin' chicken power! Kickin Hawk style!" Carl transforms into Kickin Hawk and during the transformation a bit of "Gangnam Style" can be heard. Zs'Skayr shocks. "That's a alien no-no." "Or is it?" Kickin Hawk jumps and kicks Zs'Skayr off. Zs'Skayr crashes through the doors of the factory and he lands besides a streetlamp. Kickin Hawk comes out and reverts. "Giving up?" "NO!" Zs'Skayr breaks off a street lamp and swings it to Carl. "What the-?" Carl dodges and transforms into Frankenstrike. Zs'Skayr succeeds in slamming the streetlamp on Frankenstrike's head. Frankenstrike's eyes shrink a bit and he suddenly shocks the streetlamp and it shocks Zs'Skayr. "AAAH!" Zs'Skayr's skeleton shows for a bit and he releases the streetlamp. The streetlamp lits on for a bit. Frankenstrike takes the streetlamp. "Look, just don't steal." "Or? You'll take on a chicken alien?" Zs'Skayr laughs. Frankenstrike transforms into Slenderfreak and grabs his face. Zs'Skayr shocks. "WAIT, NO NO NO! I'm sure i can do without stealing." Zs'Skayr smiles nervously. "That's what i thought." Slenderfreak reverts and a truck drives to him and Zs'Skayr. Max and Clover comes out of, apparently, Carl's truck. "Dude, you drive a truck too? And is that...MY TRUCK?!" Carl angers. "Yeah, why?" Max wonders. "You...YOU TOOK MY TRUCK?!" Carl yells constantly at Max. "Chill, cuz." Clover says. "You two are cousins? Huh, nice." Max says. Zs'Skayr looks at Carl and Max. "I think i'll better stay on Anur Transyl next time." "Wait a second...I thought Ectonurite's home planet is Anur Phaetos?" Max says and Carl realizes, then turns around to Zs'Skayr. "It was destroyed by my nephew..." Zs'Skayr develops a tear. "He'll pay." "And your nephew is?" Carl says. "I don't wanna talk about it." Zs'Skayr says. "Well, i heard some trouble is going on in Germany, right on Octoberfest!" Max says. "OCTOBERFEST?!" Zs'Skayr and Carl smile. "We're not going there to drink soda, we're not 16." Max crosses his arms. "I'll take caffeine-free soda." Carl says. "That's...rootbeer." Clover says. "Whatever. Ghostfreak, you in any hurry?" Carl says. "Yes. TO OCTOBERFEST!" Zs'Skayr and Carl brofist each other. "I thought you were our enemy, Ghostfreak." Max surprises. "Meh, as long as i can stay out of my second skin and chains, i'm fine with you guys." Zs'Skayr says. Carl smiles. "Team, let's go! Wait, what about GCB? Or SsS? Or Reda? Or Sam?" "We're going along with Zs'Skayr and Clover." Max says. "Zs...Skayr?" Carl surprises. "Exactly. See, you call me Ghostfreak, even though my real name is Zs'Skayr." Zs'Skayr says. "Yeah, okay...Now we need some German clothes!" Carl slams down the Xtratrix and everyone's clothes turn into Lederhosen. "OVERALLS?!" Max and Clover anger. Zs'Skayr laughs. Clover activates her Com-Powder and turns it to Zs'Skayr, it emits a powerful light source. "AAGH!" Zs'Skayr backs away. "Clover, chill." Carl says and turns off the light. "He started it!" Clover says. "So i did." Zs'Skayr opens a hole on his chest and drags his staff out. The staff grows a scythe. "I did, didn't i?" Zs'Skayr swings the scythe and it almost hits Clover, but instead a small piece of her hair cuts off. "YOU JUST DID NOT DO THAT." Clover turns on the light and Zs'Skayr soonly falls on the ground, weakened. "STOP!" Carl yells loudly. "Shake hands in peace. Zs'Skayr and Clover doubtfully shake hands. Later, Germany, 7:00 AM Carl is driving, Zs'Skayr is the co-driver and Clover and Max are in the trailer. "GOD, IT'S SO HOT IN GERMANY!" Clover nags and changes her clothes to something more spring-like. "Agreed." Carl says and the Xtratrix changes his clothes to normal. He takes his shirt off and throws it off, while it lands on Zs'Skayr's head. "Okay, seriously Shennyson. I only agreed to come with you because we had a deal." Zs'Skayr grabs Carl's shirt and throws it somewhere on the back seat. "Wait. You have a back seat?!" Clover says and she and Max anger. "Yes." Carl says but holds his bladder. "I seriously have to use the bathroom." "It's your fault that you drank 8 cans of Pepsi's back at Bellhood Pizza Hut." Clover says and blows a raspberry. "Oh crap, i really need to pee." Carl holds his bladder, while the truck drives uncontrolled. "How about you focus on the road instead of your bladder?" Clover says and points at an incoming truck. "INCOMING!" Carl tries to drive away, but instead fastly transforms into Nucleardropt and breaks out of his truck, firing a blast at the other truck's wheel, making it crash. Nucleardropt falls out of the truck, and while he does, he falls all the way down of the roadway. "HEEELP!" "Carl!" Max shocks. Zs'Skayr stops the car. "Cousin!" Clover jumps out of the trunk. Nucleardropt slides down in pain. He slides off and crashes his shoulder in a rock. He holds his arm and yells in pain. His intensely warm parts slightly cool off. "We have got to help him." Max says. Zs'Skayr comes out of the truck. He doesn't notice his back is burning. "No, we have to go straight to Octoberfest! Oh, sunlight. AAAAAAAAGH!" Zs'Skayr goes back in the truck. "I'm going down there to get him." Clover says. Max stops her. "No. I will. I, after all, have a weapon." Max activates the Biotrix and transforms into Frankenstrike. He slides down the hill Nucleardropt slid. "And i don't have weapons?" Clover pisses out and goes back to the trailer. Frankenstrike finds Nucleardropt, lying down. "Carl!" Clover is seen checking her Facebook on her cellphone. "No notifications. As usual." Frankenstrike climbs up with unconscious Nucleardropt on his back. Frankenstrike lands Nucleardropt down and reverts. "Is he okay?" Clover comes to Max and Nucleardropt. Max notices Nucleardropt's Xtratrix is off. "Maybe if..." Max grabs off Nucleardropt's Xtratrix and turns it on. The Xtratrix beeps multiply and Nucleardropt reverts to Carl. Clover takes Carl's shirt from the truck and forms it into a bandage on Carl's arm. "There. That should lower the pain." Carl wakes up. "W-where am-AAAAAAAGH!" Carl holds his arm in pain. "Real heroes aren't chickens, Shennyson." Zs'Skayr laughs at Carl. Carl transforms into Rath and drags Zs'Skayr out of the truck and leaves him on the sunlight. "AAAGH! Stop this madness!" "MADNESS?! This, is-AAAAGH, THE PAIN!" Rath falls down and reverts in pain. "Good thing i always have a pain killer in my back pocket." Clover takes out some pain killers and gives them to Carl. Carl swallows them fastly. "I'll drive." Max says and goes inside the truck. Later, the team has arrived to Octoberfest. "Sure is beautiful here." Carl says and the Xtratrix changes his clothes to Lederhosen. Zs'Skayr comes out but freaks out due to the sunlight. "THE LIIIGHT!" Max takes out a piece of technology. "Use this." Zs'Skayr takes the device and plants it on his chest. He taps on it and soonly, he's morphed to a human. "I'm a human? Nice. Thanks." "Welcome." Max says. Carl yawns. "So, where's the trouble? Or what's the trouble?" "Bank robberies." Max says. "Well i know one of the villains that has a hideout in Germany." Carl says. Later, MagnetDude smashes into a hideout and reverts. The others come in. Dr.Frank is seen and he turns around. "Oh come on! You're in Germany too?!" Carl transforms into Spidermonkey and then instantly to Ultimate Spidermonkey. He slams Frank to a wall. "Speak, monkey!" "I didn't do anything, i swear!" Frank freaks out. "Oh really? I'm supposed to buy that?" Ultimate Spidermonkey says. Ultimate Spidermonkey raises his arm as he is ready to punch Frank. "Ugh, i need to use a bathroom, dammit!" Ultimate Spidermonkey reverts. "Wait, so if Frank didn't do it, who did??" Clover wonders. "I did." A shadow walks into the hideout. "And you are...?" Carl wonders. "You don't remember me?" The shadow turns out to be Klerk. Carl shocks. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT OF PRISON?!" Carl shocks again. "Getting revenge...ON YOU!" Klerk points at Carl and fastly shifts into his Ectonurite form. "As you can see, i'm-" Carl cuts in. "Ghostfreak." Carl says. "Yea-NO!" Klerk sheds his first skin off. "An Ectonurite." "So." Carl says. "I was never a Galvanic Mechamorph." Klerk says. "So." Carl annoys. "ARGH!" Klerk angers and dashes into Carl. Carl transforms and a bit of "Replay" plays. "Slapstrike! Oh yeah!" Klerk stops at Slapstrike and looks weirdly at him. "I don't know this species..." Zs'Skayr comes to Klerk. Klerk turns at Zs'Skayr and shocks, then reverts to his human state. "Uncle." Zs'Skayr frowns. "Nephew." Slapstrike and Clover point at each other in humor. "Cousin." "I can't believe you're his uncle, Ghostfreak." Slapstrike wonders. "Well i am." Zs'Skayr says. Klerk shifts to Frankenstrike and shocks Zs'Skayr away. Zs'Skayr lands down and shows a sad face. Slapstrike reverts. "No! I need something!" "Something like this?" Frankenstrike comes to Carl, grabs him and shocks him. "AGH!" Carl fastly transforms into Swampfire and blasts Frankenstrike off. "You're seriously a pain in the a..a-ankle!" Swampfire evolves into Ultimate Swampfire. "Now for a BUUURST!" Frankenstrike fires some electricity at Ultimate Swampfire but he blocks it with his vines. "I need a plan, fast!" Ultimate Swampfire says. Frankenstrike takes his stabilizer and it fires a huge red ray at Ultimate Swampfire. Next seen, Carl appareantly reverts. "Hahah, Shennyson, Shennyson, Shennyson. When will you learn?" "I'm sure Gutrot would like a word with you!" Carl prepares to activate the Xtratrix but it glows automatically and he retransforms into Swampfire. "What the...?" Max activates his Biotrix. "Now for some...UPGRADE!" Max transforms into Humungousaur. "UPGRADE!...Err, i mean...Humungousaur. HUMUNGOUSAUR?! BIOTRIX YOU STUPID THING!" Humungousaur keeps slamming his Biotrix. Swampfire holds his head. "I don't feel so good." Clover runs to Swampfire. "Are you okay??" Swampfire glows and matures into his matured form, appaerantly not so different from his old form. "Hey, Swampfire passed puberty! Niiice." "Not for long." Frankenstrike runs to Swampfire, but Swampfire punches his stabilizer really hard and he backfires into Klerk. "What?!" Klerk looks at Swampfire, who apparaently, has his fist still inside the stabilizer. "I win!" Swampfire breaks down the stabilizer. "No! I now need to recollect all DNA i absorbed! AAARGH!" Klerk jumps on Zs'Skayr and absorbs his DNA, he fastly shifts into an Ectonurite. "One sample reaquired." "Hah, that's all? Puberty Swampfire will beat you to-" Swampfire is talking, but Xtratrix beeps redly and he reverts to Carl. "Uh-oh." Klerk, now an Ectonurite, possesses Carl and he glows yellowishly. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Carl says. Klerk painfully shifts Carl first through Frankenstrike, then Snare-Oh, then Blitzwolfer and Whampire. Klerk unpossesses Carl and he turns back to his human state. Carl turns back to human aswell. "Ohhh..." Carl falls on the ground, but quickly stands up. "So? You absorbed 4 aliens. I have atleast ten thousand more!" Klerk shifts into a fusion of Ghostfreak(Zs'Skayr), Whampire, Snare-Oh, Blitzwolfer and Frankenstrike. "I like this. Even though i'll keep the name Klerk." Carl jawdrops. "Now that...Is both awesome, and creepy. Morely awesome than creepy though." "Never thought i was gonna get a compliment from you..." Klerk says. "And for my final shot..." Klerk runs to Carl and grabs him, then lifts him up. "Give me the Xtratrix!" "What do you need it for? You can absorb any DNA! You're practically a trix yourself!" Carl says. "I've got other plans. And since you won't just hand it over to me, i'll have to rip it off your arm." Klerk grins evily. Carl yells as Klerk grabs his arm. "Okay, hero time!" Carl knocks off the Xtratrix's touchpad and turns the dial horizontally. He slaps it and turns into NRG. "NRG? Oh yeaah!" NRG fires a nuclear ray into Klerk. The nuclear ray turns into plain lava which spreads all over Klerk's face. "AAAGH!" Klerk grabs NRG's leg and spins him around, then throws him out the roof. NRG flies all the way up. "Oh for the love of...uh...ponies." NRG stays floating in the air and charges some huge nuclear blasts at the hideout/barn. The Xtratrix lights up and Clover's voice is heard. "Wait, what about us?" "Oh my God, yeah! Max, Clover, Zs'Skayr! RUN OUT!" NRG yells and charges his huge nuclear blast, resulting in the barn to be destroyed. NRG notices noone came out of the barn before it exploded. NRG comes down on the ground. "Max! Clover! Ghostfreak!" NRG shocks. Ghostfreak warps in, along with Clover and Zs'Skayr. "You're alive!" NRG and everyone else smiles. NRG and Clover hug. "AAH! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Clover fastly walks away from NRG's hug and they both laugh. Zs'Skayr looks at Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak, noticeably Max, is very similair to Zs'Skayr. Zs'Skayr angers. "You just have to be like me..." Ghostfreak smiles. "Yes, i do." Ghostfreak opens his arms and his transformation background shows up. He slowly reverts to Max. "Hey, what's this?" NRG reverts to Carl and sees a green device lying besides Klerk. "Carl, don't!" Max says. The device activates. Carl slaps the Xtratrix. "Bullfrag? How the hell is he gonna protect us al-" Bullfrag runs to Clover, Max and Zs'Skayr and covers them. The device explodes which results in Bullfrag's upper part of suit being torn off, along with his cuffs, while his sunglasses only fall on the ground. "Finally some air!" Bullfrag looks at himself. "Bullfrag without glasses and a part of suit? AWESOME!" Max smiles. "Yeah yeah." Bullfrag says. "Overheating warning. Please detransform, otherwise, Xtratrix's graphic card will melt." Xtratrix glows up. "Fine." Bullfrag takes his glasses and taps on the Xtratrix but fastly moves his hand. "Oh my Incursean palm! This is hell lotta hot!" Bullfrag comes to Max and grabs off his jacket. "HEY!" Bullfrag wraps Max's jacket around his hand and slams on the Xtratrix. As soon as the light goes off, Carl is seen wearing Max's jacket. "GIVE ME MY JACKET BACK." Max takes his jacket off Carl and wears it on again. "Heh. Now before i proceed with transforming...Xtratrix, Hard Reboot." Carl says. "Hard reboot in progress." Xtratrix electrocutes and shuts off, then back on. "System boot in progress." "And now..." Carl takes his phone. "Chris, Germany, now." "You mean Chris as..." Clover smiles. Later, we see the team sitting outside, everyone drinking rootbeer. "Caffeine-less soda is the best." Carl enjoys the rootbeer. "IT'S ROOTBEER!" GCB, Clover and Max correct Carl. "Dude, how can't you memorize it?" GCB transforms into Upchuck and drinks the rootbeer. "I'd still call it caffeine-less soda." Carl says. Everyone looks at Carl. "What?" The team smiles and they pour their rootbeers on Carl. "Definately the best soda made." GCB says as he reverts from Upchuck. Carl angers. "Well...Atleast we're together as a team." Scene goes to Klerk, who is waking up in a spaceship. "Where am i?" "Ah, you're awake." A female voice is heard. "Felicia, i presume?" Klerk crosses his arms. The female turns around and leaves the spaceship controls. She reveals to be Feline Kitt. "Feline Kitt, at your service." "So, about your plan...How do you know it will work?" Klerk says. "Oh, don't worry. Everything will work out PURRfectly." Feline Kitt smiles. Episode ends. Characters *Carl *Clover *Max *GCB Villains *Klerk *Feline Kitt(first appearance) Neutral *Zs'Skayr *Dr.Frank Aliens Used By Carl *Cannonbolt *Kickin Hawk *Frankenstrike *Nucleardropt *Rath(first reappearance) *MagnetDude(cameo) *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Slapstrike(first appearance) *Swampfire(2x) *Ultimate Swampfire *NRG *Bullfrag By Max *Humungousaur(accidentally, selected alien was Upgrade) *Ghostfreak By GCB *Upchuck Category:Episodes